The Story of Life
by georgeanddracosgirls4ever
Summary: Sorry, not very good at summarys. Hermione has a sleepover and draco crashes. They end up in a cool romance. I know the first chapter isn't the best but bear with me, it gets better. Rated M for a reason. Sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my storyline. I am not J.K Rowling.  
**_

**Authors note: Hey guys, this is not my first story but it is my first story that I intend to finish. It has a good plot and I enjoy writing it. So count on updates all the time. Love ya guys.**

_**Italics**_**thoughts**

**( ) authors notes to the reader**

Hermione Jane Granger was walking down the hall. She was accompanied by her two best friends in the whole world, '_Apart from Ginny'_ she thought.__

Harry and Ron were headed off to the Quiditch Pitch for a bit of Quidditch practice.   
"Are you coming, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione brushed her golden brown hair out of her eyes. Her hair wasn't bushy any more and for that she was thankful. Her hair laid in tamed curls almost waves. Today she had decided to just let it lay. Her chestnut brown eyes turned to meet her friends flaming red hair.

"Yeah, Ron, I'll come down but I have got to do some really quick work in the library first." Hermione said her hands gripping her books. Ron and Harry nodded, and then took off for the Quidditch pitch. Hermione watched as Ron tripped over his long Quidditch robes and got up cursing and swearing.

Still chuckling Hermione opened the door to the library. She made her way to the section of her choice. Her hands trialing on the spines of the books.

Finding the book that she needed. 'A Care of the Magical Creatures, without with staining injuries.' A book by, Richaid Stramps.

She quickly found a table and started taking notes for Hagrid. '_He's always hurting himself, why not find out a way to do it with out hurting himself, and us.'_ She thought with a painful look on her face.

Hermione gathered as many notes as she possibly could and looked at her watch.

"Oh, my." She muttered with self urgency. _'Harry and Ron are going to kill me if I miss anymore of their practice.' _She thought as she put the book back on the shelf. Gathering her things she charged out of the library. Hermione pushed the door open with all her might. It stopped short as it collided with someone or something on the other side. Hermione heard a manly 'Oof' and then a large crash.

She let the door close and then hurried over to the injured person.

Hermione gasped when she saw who it was.

"Malfoy?" his node was bleeding and he was gathering up all of his books. She grabbed the closest book and handed it to him. He took it with out looking up at her.

"Shit, your bleeding." Hermione remembered.

"So. What the fuck do you care?" Hermione moved closer to him on his left side. She pulled out her wand and grabbed his head. Cradling it in her lap she picked up her wand.

"Granger, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked as he started to sit up. Hermione pushed him back down forcefully.

"Malfoy, calm down, its not like I am going to hex you or something." She said angrily. Malfoy looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, Mudblood." He smirked as she shut her eyes at his use of that name. Malfoy relaxed and crossed his arms, his head still in her lap.

Hermione whispered an incantation to stop the bleeding.

"Evasceo!" she said. To clean him up. Hermione pushed his hair away form his eyes. And looked down at his silver-grey orbs. Hermione's hand kept smoothing down his blonde hair.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me so?" she asked. Malfoy sat up abruptly. Grabbing his books he said.

"Well, Granger, uh, thanks for the," Gesturing and pointing at his nose,

"thanks for that but I got to go." He hurriedly ran in to the library. Hermione sat dumbly on her knees her mouth slightly open. She shook her head quickly and got up.

"What just happened?" she asked. Hermione grasped her books and walked out to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione sat up in the stands and watched as Ginny sent quaffles sailing Ron's way and Harry played around with the snitch. It was a closed practice today. Pretty much just a bunch of friends messing around on broomsticks. Hermione opened up her Arithmacy book and got out her quill and parchment. She was taking notes so intently she did not notice that Harry had flown over and sat next to her until he shut her book. Ignoring her protests he pulled her up.

"You have to fly with me, Mio." He said. A look of pleading in his eyes.

"Harry, you know that I only fly when I have to." Hermione muttered. _'Or when I'm alone.' _She thought.

"Mione, Come on, you know I won't drop you." Harry pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, Harry, just a small ride, ok." Harry mounted his broom and waited patiently for Hermione to get on. Herms swung her leg over and pulled herself on to the broom wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. Harry kicked off with such force that Hermione screamed as they soared higher and higher in the sky. Hermione clung to Harry's Gold and Red Quidditch Robes like a second skin. She watched as Harry's normally messy raven hair fluttered and flew in the wind. They flew around the stadium for a bit.

"Harry, I'm ready to go down now." She yelled in her friends ear. Harry nodded and aimed the broom toward the ground. Hermione looked down and felt her world go black. Hermione's feet slipped off and before Harry knew it she was falling toward the ground. Hermione could feel a whoosh of cold air as her body collided with the ground. Then all went black.

When she woke up she was surrounded by red and black hair. Quidditch Robes loomed on all the bodies.   
Hermione groaned and tried to sit up but cried out in pain.

"Stay put, Mio!" Harry ordered.

"Ron, Go and get Madame Pomfery."

Hermione slipped out of consciousness again.

"Regonciliouso!" Hermione woke up with a sudden jerk.

"Here, dear, drink this!" she heard as Madame Pomfery thrust a glass of misty potion in her face. She gulped down the potion and felt her throat sear with pain, and then her whole body glowed in a thick hazy green mist. IN a flash she felt all her limbs perk up and she no longer felt any pain.

Hermione sat up in her bed. The bed sheets slipped down below her breasts. Looking down she noticed that she was only wearing her green bra. Gasping she jerked the bed sheets until they covered her head.

"Damn it!" She said loudly.

Ginny noticed her friends' discomfort.

"Harry, Ron, Get out of here." Ginny pushed them quickly out the door.   
Hermione's head poked out from under the sheets.

"Thanks so much, Ginny." Relief spread across the girls face and a smiled played on her mouth. Ginny nodded.

"Well, Herms, Madame Pomfery said you could go whenever you were ready. You ready?" Hermione was so willing to get out of there. The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, good. I brought you some clothes. I thought they were cute." She pulled out of her bag, a blue and black plaid ruffle shirt and a pair of black capris.

"There you go darling, The cutest outfit ever! Oh wait can't forget these." She pulled out a pair of blue pumps.

"Ginny, I am going to look like a big bruise, with all of this black and blue on." She scolded as she pulled on the outfit. '_It really is cute though.'_ She thought.

"Bye, Madam Pomfery." She called. "Hey, Lets go to my room." Hermione whispered. As Ginny and Hermione made their was to the heads dorm Hermione's brain was storming with an idea.

"Hey, Gin, I was thinking. Lets have a slumber party tonight. Its my seventh year and I want to have as much fun as possible."

Ginny nodded excitedly, her long fire red hair dancing around her face.

"I'll have to change out of my quidditch robes first." She said before she started rambling off ideas for the party.

**Authors note: Alright, well that's the end of chapter one. I have about five chapters written. Its just a matter of when I can get on the computer. I am back in school now. I am now a sophomore in High School. But anyways. If anyone wants to talk or write me with some suggestions contact me at the way. I am looking for a beta. So anyone interested. Mail me.   
Please review.**

**Love, Always,**

**Chels**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my story line. The characters all belong to Miss J.K Rowling.**_

**Authors note: Hey Everybody. Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. That's one of the things that I enjoy getting on to my account for is to see how many reviews I got. Its always a surprise. But anyways. I thought I would give you a little insight on whose writing this story for you readers. My name is Chelsea E.R.K Teed. My friends call me the Chelsanator, Teed, Or Chels. I am 15 years old. I am now a sophomore in high school. I really enjoy it. I do kind of have a tough schedule though. My friends and family are my priority above everything else and I would give anything if they needed my help. I think that's probably enough about me now. Lets get on with the story. ON TO CHAPTER 2!!!**

When they go to the heads dorms they were stuffed full of ideas. They walked through the silver and maroon common room. The pillows were strewn across the black leather couch and the walls had a picture frames filled with waving families and friends.

"Ok, lets go up to my room." The girls headed up to the staircases and in to the head girls room. When they entered the whole room was white right down to the pillows and the lamps. Ginny looked at her with a questioning air in her eyes. Hermione's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh, right, the room changes to how I want it to be. It can change with my mood or whatever." The same with the head boys room. And who would you say is the head boy? The door slammed and Hermione and Ginny went to see who it was.

"Granger, what the weaslette doing in the Head dorms?" Draco Malfoys face was distorted in to a look of disgust.

Hermione returned his look.

"Malfoy, she's my friend. I don't say anything when you and you think headed friends are up here." Malfoy shrugged and walked off to his rooms.

Ginny and Hermione decided just to chill out in the common room after they sent the owls with the invitations for the girls. They sat down on the couch and started talking about how busy they were with school this year. Ginny was nodding all the time and talking about Ron carrying on and on about Lavender breaking up with him. Hermione was complaining about how little of classes she had been assigned.

"I really hate to admit it, Gin, but I actually find my self enjoying my schedule every once in a while. My free periods are becoming frequently more naptimes or make up study times." Hermione said to Ginny, laughing a bit. Her legs were crossed Indian style, her head resting on the side of the couch. Hermione's hair was tied up in a bun and she was in jeans and a baggy hooded sweatshirt.

Right then there came a knock on the portrait door. Hermione's head snapped up. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Party time. Nice conversation, Gin." She said as she walked thought the short narrow hallway between the portrait and the common room. The girl opened the door to be practically plowed down by her three fellow classmates. Parvati screamed and launched herself toward Ginny for a hug.

Hermione and Ginny said hi to the three as Hermione was wrapped into a tight hug by Lavender. After Lavender let Hermione go she went and sat on the couch as Hermione and Ginny both hugged the last. Padma Patil had grown prettier over the years. Her long blond hair had a slight curl to it. Parvati in a funny war to be different that her sister had her hair cut to frame her beautiful face. Lavender was the most beautiful out of the three. Her bright green eyes stuck out next to her raven black hair. Padma and Parvati both shared their mothers brown eyes.

"Ok. So now that everyone's here. What do we all want to do tonight?" asked Ginny who had token the position of leading the bunch. After a unanimous decision they decided that they were going to do some makeovers. They all trooped upstairs to Hermione's Room.

Hermione opened the door to reveal a magnificent light blue colored room. The walls were painted a sea blue. Her bed was a flurry of blues. Pokka Dot patterns loomed on every fabric.

The girls paired off. Ginny took Hermione, Parvati to Lavender, and Padma supervised. Walking around criticizing the colors the girls were using. Finally, after many poked eyes and yelling the ending result was one that made all gasp. Lavender go t up, she looked pretty much the same. It was Hermione that shocked them all. Hermione's hair was now a light golden blonde and pin straight. Her outfit was just pajamas. She has a dark green silk tank top on, with matching silk boy shorts that showed her nicely shaped bum. Hermione's finger nails and toes nails were painted in a French manicured style and she had a simple hear shaped pendent around her neck. Hermione held up her arms ad if to say, 'what do you think'. The girls all laughed and held up a thumbs up sign.

Hermione beamed a bright smile at the girls then flopped down on her bed and stared at the stars on the ceiling.   
After waiting about five minutes, Hermione desided that it was time for her to get up and do something. Hermione sat up quickly on the bed and looked around at all her friends.

"So, What do we want to do now?" she asked them her eyebrows raised. Ginny looked at her and shrugged, the Lavender piped up.

"Hey guys. Why don't we go down into the common room and play truth or dare?" all of the girls thought that this was a great idea. Ginny jumped up, followed by Lavender and Padma. Parvati waited until she knew that Hermione was up before she started out the door.

Down in the common room, Draco Malfoy was shirtless with a pair of his striped green boxers clad around his waist. He was sitting on the plush black couch reading a novel. Draco looked up in time to see four girls trapeze down the stairwell. The head boy was about to ask them what in the bloody hell they thought that they were doing, when he looked up once more to see a very shapely, wonderfully, beautiful girl start to trail down the stairs. Draco put his book down and stood up.

"G-Granger? Holy hell." He said looking up at the girl, his mouth slightly open. Hermione smirked at Draco's look.

"Yes, Malfoy, Its me. The one and the only." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione brushed past hi to seat herself on the rug next to the fire along with her friends. The girls leaned in to meet their heads. Ginny spoke up first.

"Hey, you guys. Maybe we should invite Malfoy to play." Lavender nodded.

"Yeah, If we get him to play, maybe we can get back at him for some of the stuff that he has done in the past." Parvati inquired. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked up, nodding.

Padma was the one to as the Slytherin Prince to join them. After thinking, '_Well this could be fun._' Draco seated himself between Hermione and Parvati. Hermione scooted a bit towards Ginny who was sitting directly on her left.

"Ok, so I'll start." Ginny said looking at Parvati. "Parvati Patil, Truth or Dare." After the young girl squeaked a truth. Ginny asked. "Exactly how far have you gone with a boy?"

Parvati looked at her sister and then back at Ginny.

"Ummmmm. Well, put it this way. I definitely am not a virgin anymore." The girl said smiling at all her friends faces.

Parvati turned and kept the game going until it was finally Hermione's turn. She turned to Draco and asked truth or dare. The boy scoffed and then chose dare. Hermione smirked. She could have some fun with this one.

"I dare you." She paused for dramatic effect and then smiled. "To make love to this blow up doll." She said, transfiguring a pillow in to a skinny brunette plastic dol. All the girls laughed when Malfoy flushed pink.

"Are you serious, Granger?" he asked his hand taking the doll. Hermione nodded.

"Go get her, tiger." She said laughing. Draco set the doll on the couch and then started doing everything he would have done. Be it real.

By the time that Draco was moaning and panting, pounding into the doll, every single girl in the room was wishing it were she that he was pounding into. All the girls were pink in the face and watching intently as Draco collapsed, on the doll, spent.

Draco sat up and tried to catch his breathe. Hermione was looking at him, her face pink. She licked her lips. Draco smirked at her before pulling on his boxers.

"Happy, Granger?" Hermione flushed and nodded. Along with every one else in the room.

Ginny was the one who recovered first and suggested that they watch a movie. Everyone agreed and sat down on the couch, while Hermione transfigured the fireplace in to a huge big screen T.V.

She asked everyone what they wanted to watch and everyone agreed on a horror. She smirked and put in a thriller that she knew would scare them. Hermione was walking so that she could sit in the middle of the couch with Ginny, when Draco reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her in to his lap.

"Malfoy, was there a reason for this? Or are you first being a weirdo again?" Hermione asked him. Malfo9y shrugged and looked at her.

"Maybe I just wanted someone cute to snuggle with." He said and pulled her to him. She was now sitting in between his legs. His legs were folded Indian style around her and she was in the middle. Hermione was about to pull away when he hugged her and nestled his face in her hair. Hermione felt herself relax against him as the movie started. Halfway through the movie Hermione was clinging to Draco and Draco was clinging to her. Not because he was scared, buts because he enjoyed the girls body being pushed right up to his.

Hermione decided that she wanted to get something to drink. She untangled her legs from Draco as she made her way to the kitchen door.

She pushed it open and made sure that it was shut before she let out a sigh and smiled to herself again. She made her way to the fridge and was bending down to grab a drink when the door opened again. She grabbed a glass bottle full of fire whiskey. (like a beer bottle.) and then she looked up to see Draco Malfoy and inch from her face. She froze. Draco looked into her eyes and then cupped her cheek with his hand. Hermione was stuck looking in to those mesmerizing eyes that she didn't notice that he was inching closer and closer until his lips touched hers.

Hermione moaned in to the kiss and dropped her bottle which shattered at their feet. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing him with everything she had. His hand snaked down around her waist the other grabbing her bum. Draco lifted her up and sit her down on the counter, never breaking the kiss. Hermione flicked her tongue out and rubbed it against his, she then proceeded to bite lightly on his lower lip alternating between licking and nipping.

Draco broke the kiss panting. He then smiled at her. Yes, he genuinely smiled at her. He laughed when she smiled back.

"I think that we may want to get back to the party." Draco said his forehead resting on hers. Hermione smiled again and nodded allowing her to be lead back out to the couch. Hermione noticed as she and Draco resumed their former positions on the couch, that every single girl was asleep somewhere on the couch.

Hermione laughed lightly. She looked up into Draco's eyes and kissed him on the lips. Draco smirked as he felt he lay her head down on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on top of her hair, which smelled of honey suckle and strawberries.

Not long after that they were both breathing at a steady pace. Fast asleep like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except some of the characters actions, and words. If you recognize it, it isn't mine.**_

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Sorry that it has taken me so long to put up another chapter. I think that from now on I am going to put up the date that I write everything on to this. The date that I typed it up, that is. **

This month I have quite a bit going on. I am going to be having a Halloween Party on the 20**th**** . I am so excited. I think that its going to be really fun. My 3 year old cousin, Riley and his little sister Autumn who's turning one, are coming up this weekend. I am so excited. I love those kids so much. I get to take them to the pumpkin patch to pick out their first pumpkins. Then I have a friend who is having a baby, her shower is on the 21****st****. I still haven't gotten her a present. Anyone have any ideas? Ok, so on with your story, oh. And P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. Ok. **

Hermione woke first to find herself nestled in between Draco's legs, her head resting on his chest. She looked up to see that everyone else was still sleeping.

Hermione sat up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. She looked around and saw that everyone else was still sleeping. Hermione thought, '_Wow, that was lucky.' _ Hermione still could not figure out what happened last night and why Draco Malfoy, badass Prince of Slytherin, had kissed her.

Hermione untangled herself from Draco's legs hoping she wouldn't wake him. No such luck. Draco stirred as she was still trying to get up. He looked up to see her moving around his legs and trying to stand up. Draco smiled.

"What the heck are you doing, Granger?" Draco looked up at her, his smile still on his face.

Hermione flashed him a hurt look.

"So we're still calling each other by our surnames, huh?" Hermione pushed his legs off of her roughly and stormed up the stairs. She thought better of it when she went to slam the door, not wanting to wake her friends. She shut the door quietly.

Draco got up from the couch, puzzled. He walked up the stairs on the way to Hermione's room.

Knocking on the door, he said, "Care to explain what that was about down there?"

Hermione scowled as she opened up the door quickly and pulled him inside.

She pushed him down on her bed while she stood standing. Her room now had fire red walls. Everything else that donned her room was black.

"One, Malfoy," she said holding up her index finger, "You don't just come in to the kitchen while they are trying to get a drink and kiss them, or snuggle with them on the couch, and then turn around and continue calling them by their surnames like you don't even talk to them. Two," she said inching closer to him and holding up two fingers. "You don't act like you care about someone when you don't. And three," she said holding up three fingers in front of his face. She was now right in front of him.

Draco reached out and grasped her wrist pulling her down on the bed with him. He twisted their bodies around so that he was on top of her, straddling her waist and holding her wrists above her head.

Hermione squirmed around for a bit, trying to get loose. Draco was much stronger than her and just sat there holding her until she was done moving. He looked down at her pretty face, her hair spread out beneath her on the black quilt.

"One, Hermione, don't go all mother on me. You can talk to me like a person. Two, I wanted to call you by you first name, but I wasn't sure that it would be alright with you just yet. So I just called you what I always called you, Granger." He said lightly, his lips almost touching hers. He was still looking in to her eyes.

Hermione looked up at him and whispered. "Well, Draco, Once you kiss me, that's the line where you can call me my real name." Hermione giggled as Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She still had her hands pinned down on the bed, she wriggled her arms a bit. Draco let her hands go and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing for a bit until Hermione pulled away and rolled over.

She looked up at the ceiling as he propped himself up on his elbow. She turned her head a bit to see that he was looking at her. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Ummm, I don't think that we should, like jump in to a relationship, I think that the way things are right now, like this, is just fine. What do they call it? Friends with benefits? Well, I think that we can be friends with half the benefit." She smiled lightly as she finished.

He aloud his silver eyes to run over her face and then he nodded. Then let his lips open a bit to say, " That sounds like a plan to me. I also don't think we should tell our friends about this, or anyone for that matter, They might get the wrong impression."

Hermione nodded. She sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Ok, so we've made some rules already. No relationship. No telling anyone, and we only go as far as the other person wants to."

Draco nodded and then added. "We should be able to talk to each other, like _really _talk. So I declare that we actually be friends, and not just with benefits.' He smiled at her.

Hermione got off the bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"You should probably leave, I do half guest downstairs, remember?" she said when Draco play groaned. He nodded and got up to follow her into the common room where everyone was still sleeping. Draco stepped over the girls and made his way slowly and quietly up to his room, pausing to wave at her before he climbed up the steps, leading to the Head Boys dorm.

Hermione watched him climb the stairs. She walked over to the couc and snuggled up at the end of it. Before long, she was fast asleep.

Hermione woke up a couple of hours later to find her friends in the small kitchen off the right, making breakfast.

She sat up and stretched, yawning as she did. Hermione got up and walked over to see Ginny at the stove making eggs. Padma was beside her making bacon, Parvati was toasting toast, and Lavender was buttering it. Hermione smiled as she inhaled the scent of everything.

"Hey, darling, how would you like you eggs cooked?" Ginny called out in a sing song voice.

After Hermione told her how she wanted her eggs done, she looked up to see Draco walking across the common room.

She turned to her friends and said something that made them all laugh. Draco raised his eyebrow and made his was over to the kitchen.

"So, what is it that's so funny?" He asked eyeing the bacon.

Parvati looked at him and giggled. "Well, we were just laughing at what a keen sense of smell men have." The girls laughed as Draco blushed.

"We only have a good sense of smell when there are women at the stove making great meals, because if we got up there and tried to make it, we wouldn't have any food in our stomachs. With the exception of this great cook here." Draco said gesturing at himself.

Hermione laughed at this and Draco looked at her.

"Don't believe me, Granger?" Hermione was about to scowl when she remembered their deal. She shook her head and laughed as Draco walked over to the stove and took over for the girls. "You girls go sit at the table and chat while your mouths water for my awesome food." He said as he flipped a couple of eggs.

The girls were laughing with each other and chatting while Draco made his way over to the table with their food. He served them all on their plates and then sat down to eat with them. The girls dug in and were amazed when what he said was true.

"I have to admit, Malfoy, you are different this year. Last year you were a complete asshole and this year you are chilling with us and watching movies, and making us breakfast in the morning." Ginny said as Draco poured her some more orange juice.

Draco laughed and said. "Well, last year with the war, and everything, my father was trying to run my life and make me a death eater. After he got locked up, my life changed completely, for the good." Draco looked at the girls and smiled. Parvati was looking at him with sympathy.

"But lets not talk about that right now, Ok." He said and started to clear the table. Hermione got up and started helping him as the rest of the girls walked over to the common room to watch another movie.

Draco and Hermione walked into the kitchen and started to clean up. Hermione tied an apron around her waist and started doing the dishes while Draco wiped everything down and got all the dirty dishes for Hermione to wash. After he was done with that he started to help her by rinsing and drying the dishes. They talked as they worked. They talked about their childhood and what they wanted to do with their lives.

Hermione was planning on going to school to become a medi-witch. Draco wanted to become a professor. He wanted to work at Hogwarts. They both wanted to have a couple of kids, but no more than three of them.

"So, G-I mean, Hermione, Are you really virgin?" Draco asked her looking up from his dishes.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him.

Draco looked at her seriously. "Everyone in the school thinks that they know you. I really do want to know you. So tell me, Is the Gryffindor Princess Bookworm really a virgin?"

Hermione turned to look at him. "Yes, Draco, I am really a virgin."

Draco nodded and turned back to continue his work. A small smile apon his face and his eyes gleaming.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I see, ask me a question and then don't expect me to ask you one. Mr. Malfoy, Are you in fact a Slytherin Sex god?" She asked holding a scrub brush up like a booming microphone.

Draco smiled at her. "I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. I mean, Damn, I know I'm sexy, but jeez. I don't know if you could rally call me a sex god. Seeing as I have only been with one girl. And that was when I was really, really, drunk." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and turned around to finish washing the dishes.

They kept going with their work until they were done in the kitchen. Then Hermione walked ou in to the common room to tell everyone that it was time to go back to their houses. The girls said their goodbyes and walked out, leaving Hermione and Draco in the head dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. _

**10-25-07**

**Authors note:**** Hey peeps. I missed you guys. So I just put up the 3****rd**** chapter yesterday and now I am typing up your fourth chapter. Bet you're pretty excited huh? Just joking. So I was thinking about a lot of stuff yesterday and I thought of my friend who is having the baby. She is one of the strongest people that I know, and I just wanted to know how many of you people out there know someone that has a kid or is pregnant for a child and is in high school, under the age of 17. Review back to me ok. Thanks a lot. **

_**Chapter 4**_

Over the next few weeks the heads grew a more comfortable bond. They talked and shared experiences and were inseparable, until they left the dorm. Two weeks after Hermione's sleepover Hermione and Draco were once again alone in the Head Dorms.

The seventeen year old head girl made her way to the couch. She sat down and watched as Draco followed her and lay down at the end of the couch. Draco was on one side and Hermione was on the other.

Hermione studied him as he played with his wand. Flipping it up and down and twirling it around his long, thin fingers. Hermione looked over at the plasma T.V that was still in their common room.

"Hey, feel like watching another movie?" Hermione asked Draco. He stopped twirling his wand and nodded as he got up.

"Sure, But do I get to pick the movie?" Draco looked at her as she nodded her head. Draco then smirked and turned his back so that she could not see what movie he was putting in. Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees. She and Draco were both in their pajamas still; Hermione's legs were covered with red plaid PJ pants and an oversized, red sweatshirt. Draco's out fit was pretty much the same except his sweatshirt fit him and his out fit was black.

When Draco resumed his former position on the couch and the movie started, Hermione was startled to see that he had put in one of her all time favorite romance movies.

"Mr. Malfoy, Are you trying to seduce me with 'A Walk to Remember?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Depends on if you can be seduced." Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"You know that this is actually a very sad romance movie, don't you?" she said raising her eyebrows. Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"Are you fricken serious?" Draco said and Hermione nodded, a smiled on her face, trying not to laugh.

Halfway through the movie Draco was on the verge of tears. Hermione looked over to see Draco's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She scooted closer to him and hugged him. When the movie ended Hermione was in Draco's arms crying and Draco was looking down at Hermione with a very funny look on his face. Hermione looked up at him and he pretended he was just now looking at her. He leaned down to kiss her lips and she notice that this kiss was very soft and light. A beautiful kiss.  
Draco and Hermione sat there kissing for a bit. Draco was kissing her softly, his lips just barely pressing on hers.

Hermione smiled when the kiss ended and leaned up to peck him once more on his soft lips.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Hmm?" He whispered softly with out looking at her. His chin resting on the top of her head. Hers was resting on his chest.   
"I don't think that the relationship rule is working for me." She said as he turned to look at her. Draco smiled and then nodded. His eyes brightening a bit. The he kissed her again on the lips, the most perfect one she had ever gotten.

"Well then, my beautiful Hermione, will you do the honors and please be my girlfriend?" He asked her. Hermione answered him by giving him a vigorous kiss. Hermione fell asleep on the couch that night. In each others arms they slept.

Hermione woke the next morning and went up to her dorm to shower. She walked into her bedroom to get her clothes; she chose jeans and a brown sweat shirt.

She got her clothes and then in to the bathroom, locking the door as she did. She wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy with Draco just yet; they had only been going out for a little more than twelve hours. She wanted her first time to be very special in a special place.

She got in tot the shower still thinking about it. She shampooed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She then washed her body with her honey suckle body wash. She hung her loufa sponge back up on the shower stall, and opened the shower door. Hermione stepped out on to the rug outside the shower stall. She reached back in and turned the water out, she grabbed her towel and ran it over her hips and legs then back up to her arms and hair.

After she was done she walked over to the marble counter top where she could brush her teeth. Hermione brushed her hair out and left it to dry curly.

Downstairs in the common room Draco was still sleeping. He did not wake up when she came down. She left him a note on the dark wood coffee table to tell him she was going down to the great hall to get some breakfast.

Hermione was walking down the hall, on the fourth floor when she was jerked behind a tapestry by a pair of hands.

Hermione was pushed against the wall roughly, her breath was knocked from her body from the force, she looked up to find that it was Blaize Zambini who was her captor.

Blaize let her go and she looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"What are you doing, Blaize?" Blaize looked in to her hazy brown eyes and then let him own brown eyes wander down her shoulders, over her breasts, down her stomach all the way down to her feet, and then back on up.

He pulled her to him and inhaled the scent of her hair. Hermione pushed him off of her and slapped him as hard as she could across his cheek. She left a big, red hand print across his face.

Blaize took no notice, and again pushed her against the cold stone wall. Hermione's hand were pinned against her sides, Blaize then gave her a bruising kiss.

He was much stronger than her and held her in place as she struggled. He kept kissing her until she bit him hard on the lip. When Blaize pulled back his lip was bleeding.

"You Bitch." He said and punched her in the eye. It knocked her down on the ground where Blaize straddled her around the waist. He licked his bloody lip and then kissed her again using his hands to unbutton her light blue shirt. When he had all the buttons undone Hermione tried to push him off of her. Blaize slapped her again.

"Bondergaun!" (Yes, I made that up, lol) Blaize said and ropes shot out of his wand. Binding her hands behind her back.

Blaize slipped her shirt off of her shoulders roughly, and started fumbling with her bra strap. Hermione was crying, the tears streaming down her face.

"No, Please." She begged. Blaize smirked as he pulled of her bra and hitched up her skirt. He pulled down her panties in one swift movement and sat the marveling at her for a moment.

Hermione took this as her chance and screamed, loud. Blaize's head snapped up and he smacked her so hard, that her bottom lip broke and her face snapped to one side.

"The only time you can scream, is when you are screaming in pleasure from me pounding in to you." He whispered in her ear before he bit her neck, drawing a little blood. Hermione shut her eyes as his fingers trailed up her thigh.

"I bet you have fantasies of me touching you pussy don't you?" He asked her as he pushed three fingers into her roughly. Hermione was now full out crying, the tears streaming down her face from pain and humiliation.

"Please! Stop!" Hermione cried.

Blaize unzipped his pants and slipped off his boxers. Hermione whimpered when he positioned himself at her entrance.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing, Zambini?" they heard from behind Blaize.

"Ah, Draco, Care to come and join me in deflowering the Gryffindor princess?" Draco answered him with a hard shove, pushing him off of Hermione.

"Easy, Dude, You'll get your chance." Blaize told him. Draco then pushed him to the ground and punched him hard, in the face. The corridor echoed with a sickening crack as Blaize's nose broke.

"You stay away from her, Zambini. I'll kill you if you ever touch her again." Draco told him his face an inch from his former best friends.

Draco helped Hermione up and in to the common room. Hermione smiled weakly at Draco.

"I would rather go to the bathroom please; I need to get his smell off of me."

He helped the shaking girl into the bathroom, and drew a bath for her. She sat there for a little while, soaking and thinking. Draco sat beside there beside her, and watched as her tears slid down her cheeks with a feeling of uselessness. He could do nothing to remove those vulgar images from her mind.

Hermione kept wondering, 'What if Draco hadn't gotten there? Would I have been raped? Would he have broken up with me?' Thoughts wandered around her mind, swirling and swirling in circles.

Draco was severely worried about the girl. What would he have done if his best friend had raped his girlfriend?

**Authors note:** **thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I love writing for you guys. It's fun and exciting. I hope you like this chapter, and I am working hard on getting the 5****th**** chapter up there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few months, Hermione started to feel better. She no longer blamed herself for what had almost happened. She knew now that it was because Blaise was screwed up in the head. Two days after the incident Blaise Zambini was expelled for being caught molesting a first year Ravenclaw. When Hermione found out she felt a lot more comfortable walking around.

Draco had been a great help to Hermione. He was always there for her and he was always getting stuff for her and going down to Madame Pomfery for sleeping pills for her.

Hermione was laying in her bed, after classes on a Friday night. She was dozing off a bit before she and Draco had to go to a meeting with the headmaster. Draco was supposed to be doing his patrols through the school classroom and library.

Draco was just finishing his first half of the patrols, coming out of the library when he thought that he would go check on Hermione. Draco walked slowly to the common room. Thoughts were running through his mind.

'_Hermione. Wow. I never thought that I would be taking care of Hermione Jane Granger. Let alone being in love with her.'_ Draco stopped walking. '_Did I just __think that?'_ Draco laughed to himself and concluded that he was indeed, in love with Hermione Granger.

He walked at a more frenzied pace now. Soon he was standing in the common room.

Hermione heard a noise in the common room.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione was answered by silence and then Draco burst in to the room holding a bouquet of lilies. Hermione gasped as the young blond haired boy walked over to her bedside.

"Oh, Draco, they are so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed in awe. Hermione took the flowers and got up to go put them in a vase. Draco stayed in her bedroom sitting lightly on the bed.

About five minutes later she came back up to the room holding a crystal vase. She set it beside her bed on her end table. She then turned so that she was facing the person occupying her side of the bed.

She smiled, and walked around so that she could sit next to him. He smirked at her and placed his left hand on her right thigh. She laughed and brought her hand to rest on top of his.

"So. What brings you here? In the middle of patrols?" She asked him, a small smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eye. She reached up to brush a stray hair out of his face. His eyes followed her fingers, and when she went to bring her hand back down to her lap, Draco's fingers wrapped around her thin hands. He gripped them firmly but not roughly. He pulled them up to kiss them and saw her neatly painted brightly colored finger nails, she had many colors, all different ones painted on each of her fingers. He raised his right eyebrow and flashed a questioning glance at her. She looked down at her own nails and laughed to herself.

"I was trying colors." She shrugged, bringing a smile to flutter across his face. He laughed, and then his thin face took on a serious demeanor.

"Hermione, we've known each other for seven years now, and we've been dating for 3 months right?" Hermione nodded. "I think we've been through a lot. And I just wanted to tell you that I think," He paused and looked into her brown eyes, that were fixed intently on him. "No, I know, that I love you. I love the way your hair falls in your face and you blow it out of your way. I love the way your hands twist and shake when you're nervous, I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you don't know what to say. I love everything about you." He stopped and took a deep breath. Hermione stood up, she was trying to register everything that he had just told her, she realized her bottom lip was under her teeth again, and she smiled recalling what he had just said.

She turned to look at him again, walking slowly towards him. She took his face in her dainty fingers, running her index finger up over his cheek bones.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She said a kissed him, catching him completely off guard. They toppled backward on to the bed, Hermione squealed as Draco flipped them quickly over, and taking advantage of her open mouth, thrust his tongue in, massaging hers and exploring her mouth. Hermione moaned loudly, a bright flush coming to rest on the top of her breasts and across her face.

Draco felt as if he was soaring, the woman that he loved had just confessed her love for him, and was now underneath him, kissing him as if she were dying.

Hermione felt as if her entire body and all of her pores were on fire. She kissed Draco harder and started to tug at his shirt. He knew what she wanted and ripped his shirt off, flinging it to the bottom of the large bed. Hermione trailed the pads of her fingers up over his defined abs.

'_All those years of __quidditch__ really did him good.' _She thought. Draco tugged at her shirt and Hermione propped herself up so as to help him. H lifted the shirt from her body. Draco's kisses now trailed down her neck. He hit a special spot at the top of her collarbone that elicited a loud moan from Hermione.

He kissed away on downward. He stopped halfway to dip his tounge in her belly button. Hermione moaned again louder, and arched her back. Dracos teeth were now tugging at her heans, she unbuttoned them and he pulled them on down her long slender legs.

Hermione now lay there in her sexy marron bra and undies.

Draco growled. "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." Hermione smirked. She then flipped them over. This moe surprised Draco and he raised his eyebrow. Hermione began feverishly kissing him, her kisses trailing up his strong jawline and down his neck. As hermione's kisses play on Draco's neck her hands flitted down to where Draco's jeans were very tight. She unzipped the fly and unbuttoned the button, she then sat back to allow him to kick of the jeans. Which were then added to the pile now at the end of the bed.

Hermione's tounge was now trailing down Draco's hard and very defined abs. Suddenly, there was a large bang downstairs. Hermione sat up quickly. Draco opened his once closed eyes, and listened as they heard heavy footsteps coming quickly up the stairwell, and voices in the common room below.

I know I know, Cliff hanger, and right when I deside to post again for you guys. I really am sorry for not getting this up sooner, I just haven't had the time, but I thought, why not, an early Christmas present to you guys. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE. That would be my Christmas Present.

Always.

Chels. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my **__**characters**__** actions and some words. Usually if you recognize it**__**, it**__** isn't mine. **_

_**Authors Note: **_** Hey everybody. Yep so by now Christmas break is over with most likely, but I am writing this on the 21****st**** of December, just so everyone knows, I am not trying to slack on you. But as for someone who mentioned that she didn't know if I were to keep to my word about finishing this story****, since**** I haven't finished any of my other ones****, well, my**** sister and I share an account, and we put our stories on the account together, she has written the other two stories, this is the only one of my stories that I have up on I had another one up there, but I took it off as soon as you said that, because I knew I wasn't going to finish that one, whenever I write, I write on this one now. So I am very sorry that it came off that I wasn't a very honest person with my writing****, I**** hope that you will over look that and enjoy my story. HERE'S Chapter 6!!!!**

_Recap:__ Hermione's __tongue__ was now trailing down Draco's hard and __much__ defined abs. Suddenly__, there__ was a large bang downstairs. Hermione sat up quickly. Draco opened his once closed eyes__, and__ listened as they heard heavy footsteps coming quickly up the stairwell__, and__ voices in the common room below._

Hermione slipped under the quilt with Draco, her eyes wide with fear, she looked at him, and he gave her a weak smile. Draco threw back the covers, making sure that Hermione was still covered. He stepped up, still donned in his boxers. Draco glanced quickly back at the girl sitting frightfully in the large bed. His right hand slowly reached out for the doorknob, his left grasping his wand tightly. He pulled the door open slightly to peer out. And when he did he jumped back just in time for the door to be kicked open harshly, banging on the wall next to it.

Hermione gasped. There, standing in the very same room as Hermione and Draco, was Lucious Malfoy. His silver eyed flitted toward Hermione for a moment before he turned his head to rest on his son once again.

"Hello, my dear lively ridiculous imbecile for a son. Did you miss me?" Three other death eaters joined the group now, their eyes glaring hungrily at Hermione for long moments at a time. Draco growled as he inched closer to the bed, standing protectively in front of Hermione. Draco's soft grey orbs were still glued to his father. Hermione whimpered lightly, sitting up to draw her arms around Draco. He kept her slightly behind him, so as he was closest to his father.

"What is it that you want, exactly? And how in the bloody fuck did you get out of your lovely home?" Draco smirked lightly, a flicker of fear still at home in his eyes. Lucious let out a short and light laugh, a laugh that would chill you to your bones.

"Well, my dear boy, we have come to take you to your childhood home, Malfoy Manor, to be instated as a Death Eater. To be loyal and helpful to the dark lord." Draco snorted loudly, receiving in return many harsh glares. Lucious darted over to the bed, to stand right in front of his seventeen year old son.

"You dare laugh at the dark lord, you dare to defy me?" Lucious' eyes blazing with fury.

Draco shrugged. "I won't become one of them father," Draco said gesturing at the bunch in the corner that were hanging on every word exchanged between the father and son duo. "I won't become you." Draco spit out.

There was a sickening CRACK as Draco's father's fist connected with the side of his jaw; Draco was knocked to the ground from the force. Hermione screamed. Lucious turned as if just acknowledging that Hermione was in the room. He raised his eyebrows lightly as he looked once more at his son. Then his eyes turned back to the terrified girl.

Lucious made a gesture to his cronies in the back ground, to very large death eaters surged forward to yank Hermione out of the safety of Draco's bed. One held on to her arm tightly, the other grasped the back of Hermione's head of hair. The larger one, the one holding Hermione's hair, leaned forward to sniff slightly at her hair. He grunted with pleasure. Then he yanked her head back roughly as Lucious stepped up to the front of the nearly naked girl. Lucious smirked at his son, before once again turning his attention to the muggleborn. He took one long finger and ran it down between the valley of her breasts and over her flat stomach. Hermione flinched and tried to turn away from him, which only made the death eater holding her arm twist it behind her back painfully.

Hermione shouted loudly. Lucious smirk plastered to his face as he turned. "I've already got her shouting, and I haven't even fucked her yet." He grinned as the cronies chuckled.

Draco pushed himself up off of the floor and came to stand in front of Hermione once again.

"You won't touch her." Draco said a determined look in his eyes.

"He's right, dear Lucious." A raspy voice called from the doorway. They all turned around to see the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, enter the room. The death eaters holding Hermione let go quickly to follow Malfoy seniors' act of bowing deeply to the floor.

Hermione whimpered as she ran to where Draco was standing a few feet in front of her. Draco wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"No need to be afraid, my lovely child." Lord Voldemort spoke lightly. "They won't harm you against my orders." Hermione grasped tighter to Draco.

She looked in to the red slits, and boated by a momentary pang of bravery she spoke. "Please, what is it that you will of us?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, I have come here, seeking young Mr. Malfoy's loyalty." Voldemort said lightly.

Hermione looked at him. "And what if Draco doesn't want to join?"

Voldemort turned his eyes to look directly at Lucious' son. "Then he will be killed."

Hermione let out a sound between somewhat of a gurgle and a scream. She turned to bury her face against Draco's chest, just as he took a sharp intake of breath.

Lucious looked at his son, and nodded lightly, towards Hermione. He raises his eyebrows a bit, as if to say, 'Son, you know what will happen to her if you refuse.' Draco looked down at Hermione, Then looked back up.

"I would like a moment with Hermione please, with everyone out of the room." He was now looking directly at Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded, with that the death eaters scrambled out of the room to avoid the fury of Voldemort they knew would come if they didn't. Voldemort followed them out with a small nod toward Draco; he shut the door leaving them behind.

Hermione turned toward the closed door and then tugged Draco's hand, leaning toward the window.

"Come on, Draco. We can escape through the window." She pulled on his hand to see that he wasn't budging.

Draco looked at her. "No, Hermione, if we go now, we will be found. There is no doubt about that, and when we are found. We'll be killed. And I could not stand for you to die, because of me. So, I am going to become what I was born to be. A follower of the dark lord." Hermione stared up at him, shaking her head lightly.

"No, Draco, you can't. We won't be able to be together. I can't lose you. I just can't." Hermione's eyes were clouding with tears as she turned her face away. A single tear slid down her cheek. Draco reached out to wipe it away and Hermione turned her face in to his palm.

"You won't lose me, baby. You won't ever lose me. But if I don't go now, we'll be killed." Hermione let out a soft sob. The door opened to reveal Voldemort and Lucious. They entered and Hermione pulled away from Draco wiping her tears.

"I want to come with you. I want to become a death eater too." Hermione said, her chin held high. Inside her body, Hermione was screaming, what was she doing? She was betraying her side, betraying Harry. But she was doing it to be with the man that she loved.

Draco's head whipped around. "No, Mione, you can't do this."

"Silence, Draco, If this is what she wants to do, that is how it will be. Pack your bags immediately; we will leave through the floo network in 20 minutes." Voldemort nodded to Lucious and they turned to leave.

Draco waited until they were gone before he turned to Hermione. Shock was registered on his face.

"Just pack, Draco. I did what I had to do." Hermione's face was now streaked with fresh tears.

The seventeen year old girl, who felt as if her world was crashing around her, walked in to her bed room. She pulled out her wand and started charming stuff to magically float in to her trunk. She was to leave Hogwarts. She was to become a Death Eater. All to be with someone who she never thought she'd love, she knew she did though, she'd never loved someone this much in her entire life.

_**Authors Note:**_** Hey everybody, I really hope that you liked this ****Chapter,**** I think this is probably the best one I have written on this story yet. Tell me what you think of it, and give me any ideas on what you think should happen next.**

**P.S Guess**** I got this up before Christmas didn't ****i****? Hope you like****, PLEASE**** REVIEW !!!! Thanks so much. Happy Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Authors Note: **_**I know I know. You are probably all really mad at me. This is my first update in a while. But you guys have been on my mind a lot. I've just had a really hard time getting to a computer. Lame excuse I know. But I have Chapter 7 written for you and I am currently working on Chapter 8. So don't hate me to much.**

Hermione wiped the last of her remaining tears and jumped on top of her over stuffed trunk. She pushed down harshly trying to get it shut. She had shoved as many as her belongings and mementoes as she possibly could in to that small trunk. Hermione could not stand leaving with out her keepsakes, keepsakes of all the adventures that her and Harry and Ron had been through in the last six years. She jumped off of the trunk and fastened the latches quickly to avoid her trunk bursting open again. The young girl turned swiftly on her heals and gasped when she saw Draco standing in her door frame. He was leaning against it casually with his arms crossed, watching her. He flashed her small tight smile.

Draco was surprised that the brown haired beauty in front of him was going through all this to be with him. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. He was glad that she was doing this; he couldn't imagine life with out her. Without her small random kisses or her lush lips, the way her hair tickled his face when she tickled him. Hermione walked over to him slowly, she could feel the tears welling up again. She buried her petite face in the front of his robes. Draco stepped back a bit, a little caught off guard. His strong arms wrapped around her and hugged her close to his chest. He kissed her sweet smelling hair as she cried.

"Shh, my love." Draco soothed. He hated the fact that they both had been put in to this position. He stroked her back softly with the palm of his large hand. Hermione stifled her sobs and stood back, nodding.

"Ok, I'm ready." She walked past Draco and out the door. She descended the stairs slowly, and nodded quickly to Lucious, as she kept her head down slightly. She was a bit curious as to why these people went through this. They seemed to enjoy serving the dark lord. But why? She smiled to herself. It couldn't be all that bad if these people had all joined with his forces. Lucious waited silently for Draco, they watched as he entered the room, two floating trunks behind him. Draco shot his father one last glare as he snapped his fingers and the trunks floated effortlessly into the fireplace. Vanishing instantly. Next Draco, following his father's orders stepped up and into the bright flames. He whirled out of sight, leaving Hermione alone in a room full of death eaters.

Hermione scurried quickly through the flaming port after Draco when the death eaters started to growl slowly at her. (yes actually growl). Spinning, She was spinning and then with no warning. She came to a sudden halt and her beloved Draco came into view again. She sighed and Draco came to her side, watching as the rest of the death eaters appeared one by one in the large flaming fire place.

The room they now stood in was dark. Dark and musty smelling. There was no light whatsoever. The thick stench stifled the air and stuck to their clothes. It was the smell of rotting flesh. Hermione fought back the urge to retch and held tighter to Draco. He was looking around, no doubt wondering where in the hell they were. Lucious stepped forward and grabbed Hermione and Draco each by the arm. Forcing them through a door on the left side of the room, and out in to a dim hallway. The hallway was lit only by the soft glow of candles. The death eaters let forced Draco and Hermione in the front of them. Wands were pointed at both's back. Having no choice, they started too moved down the hallway. After about an hour of walking in silence the corridor ended, coming to a door. A dark old fashioned door, that rounded on the edges, and was made of wood.

Lucious pushed his way up to the front of the group. Rolling his front sleeve of his robes up on his left arm he pressed his hand against the door and spoke softly. He withdrew his hand slowly and stepped back. Moments later the door was thrust open by a short and very stout man. One Hermione knew to be Peter Pettigrew. He ushered them in glancing skittishly at both Hermione and Draco.

This room they were now in was dark also. Draco could see faintly from the wands that were lit around the room signaling that there were many more death eaters. A dull chatter broke out in the room as Draco and Hermione were thrust up on the small stage at the front of the room. The death eaters that had been talking suddenly came to a quiet. A tall dark figure had now entered the room and was gracefully gliding towards the stage. Hermione whimpered at Draco's side, clutching tighter to his clammy hand. Voldemort floated up lightly his hood falling down to reveal his white face, and red slits.

The dark lord stepped forward, his bone white wand perfectly posed in his right hand. "Mr. Malfoy, Please step forward." Voldemort hissed his wand pointed directly at Draco's heart. Draco broke his grip on Hermione's hand and stepped forward bravely. Trying to be strong for the quivering girl behind him.  
:Please extend your left forearm." Draco did as he was told, revealing his clean pale flesh. Voldemort ran a long bony finger down Draco's arm. The tip of Voldemorts wand touched Draco's arm and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the room. Draco's eyes went unfocused from the pain. It felt like a thousand burning knifes were being held against his skin. Malfoy's were taught to deal with their pain, and Draco did. Roughly Voldemort removed the wand from Draco's newly tattooed flesh.

"Draco Malfoy, Do you accept this dark mark as a contract to me, your loyalty, your strength, and your magic, all that you can do. Do you willingly agree to be of service to me?" Draco bowed deeply his arm extended still.

"I do my lord." Vodemort nodded. "Welcome, Draco" Draco stepped off the stage as a newly formed mask and robe were fitted to his body magically. He turned to see Hermione's incarnation turning away when she cried out softly from the burning pain on her arm.

"Do you, Miss Granger, agree to be loyal to me, to accept all quests and to do everything in your power to please me?" Hermione repeated Draco's actions and bowed deeply. "I Do, my lord." She said.

And so it was done. Lucius and the rest of the death eaters cheered loudly as their two newest members joined the followers of the Dark Lord. Hermione pulled her sleeve up. Her dark mark was bold against her fair skin. Draco turned to her. His fingers traveling lightly over her mark.  
"What have we done, my love?"

Hermione turned back to Draco, a smile poised on her face now.

"We have joined our new family, Draco." She smirked at him, a smirk worthy of a malfoy, and turned to face their new group. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Her and Draco would get to spend all time together more than ever. She could go on missions. Lots of missions. Everything. The order hadn't wanted her involved anyways. Always shunning out her ideas, and never letting her get involved. Well, she would show them. She would be the best death eater the world had ever seen, well, the worst, figuratively speaking. She laughed. Draco was now with his family.

They would be treated well. Draco was surprised of the brunette girl's actions. She was actually happy about doing this with him. IF she was happy so was he. He took her hand as the death eater's cheered. They turned to the Dark Lord and once again bowed deeply. This time in sync with each other.

A feast was to be held in their honor and Draco and Hermione followed the Dark Lord through the long winding hallways until they came to a large dining room. The large oak table was seated with over fifty chairs. Voldemort sat at the head of the table. Hermione and Draco were seated next to him. Hermione was on Voldemorts right, and Draco was across from her, on the dark lord's left. There food was put in front of them by wormtail and Draco, followed Voldemorts lead and dug in.

The supper conversation focused around the upcoming mission. Everyone was to go, except Draco and Hermione. They were to be given an automatic pass from the dark lord to get settled in and spend some much needed time together. After dinner had ended, Voldemort turned to Draco and the young girl beside him.

"Draco, you will be housed in your childhood room and Miss Granger may share a room with you, if that is what she pleases. Hermione nodded and bowed her head in thanks to the dark lord.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they turned to head up the stairs. They walked up the stairs quickly and pulled open Draco's door. The room was large, the walls painted a hazy green. Slytherin flags and quiddich posters loomed on all the walls. There was a king sized bed on the opposite wall from where they stood, with satin sheets, Green of course, with a black comforter. There were many pillows next to the oak headboard.

Hermione walked in slowly taking in everything, the huge walk in closet to her left and the personalized bathroom on her right. Fit for a king.

Hermione breathed in slowly. "Wow…this…is….well, amazing." She concluded lamely a large smile on her face, her eyes bright as she looked up at Draco. "I can't wait to spend my life with you Draco." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips before she ran to the bed, jumping and landing spread eagle on the soft pillows.


End file.
